Hechos, no palabras
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Y, en ocasiones, una mezcla difícil de ambas. Por que así era Fudou, por que así era la situación: difícil. Kido no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. De estar al pendiente, de estar a su lado, acompañándolo.


**Me planteé esta idea... no recuerdo hace cuánto. Debe de haber sido por allá del 2016, cuando andaba con las vivas ganas de escribir KidoFudo. No es que me haya olvidado de ella, tan solo es que me surgieron más proyectos. Y al final, acabé aplazándolo, pero... he decidido que lo quiero terminar. Siempre lo tuve visualizado y no quiero renunciar a esta idea. Esta es la primera parte e introducción. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Advertencias:** _Es una mención y uno de los temas principales el suicidio. Ninguno de los personajes principales muere, pero alguien cercano a ellos sí. Es un tema delicado y espero poder manejarlo con la sensibilidad adecuada. Por cualquier cosa, la clasificación de esta historia es para público maduro. Esto está más enfocado en la etapa de duelo, y el duelo lo vive cada persona como puede. ¿Olvido mencionar algo? Me va tomar tiempo. Mi objetivo es terminarlo en el 2020, así que. Paciencia, ¿sí?_

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y GO no me pertenece.

* * *

**Hechos, no palabras**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

_I. Noticia._

* * *

—En serio creo que deberías de irte. Yo puedo con ellos, Kido.

Endou habla con seriedad mientras él sólo se mantiene en silencio. Todavía, meditando lo que había escuchado de boca de su hermana hace un par de horas atrás.

Por lo que tenía entendido, la madre de uno de sus amigos más íntimos había aparecido en los periódicos de esa mañana en una noticia poco agradable: se había suicidado. Las especificaciones no venían siendo muy claras todavía para él, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de la madre de un allegado suyo.

La madre de Fudou.

Cuando había llegado al edificio designado para la práctica del equipo de fútbol de Raimon, ambos, su hermana y antiguo capitán de equipo, lo miraron con tal cara de consternación antes de volverse a murmurar entre ellos mientras un periódico doblado descansaba en el centro de la mesa.

Kido, un poco distraído, intentó fingir demencia respecto a lo extraño de su comportamiento, pero Endou y Haruna terminaron pronto su intercambio de palabras y entonces le decidieron hablar.

"—Eh, esto. ¡Hermano, qué bueno que llegas...!"

Haruna había intentado sonreírle en su momento, pero nada bueno podía salir de una sonrisa como aquella. Su tono se había desinflado hacia la mitad, además. Y Kido recordó la vez en que la encontró en una salida con Kogure y ella trató de evitar por todos los medios posibles que él se enterara de que estaba "dándole una oportunidad".

Dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza a su hermana y luego también a Endou, que, por un segundo, pareció fuera de ese mundo. Después, finalmente, lo miró, pero sin cambiar esa expresión tan extraña en él.

"—Kido, ¿has hablado con Fudou últimamente?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y, aunque también le extrañó el escuchar a su hermana llamar al entrenador del equipo de Raimon en tono de reproche, quizá lo más extraño de todo fue la casualidad.

"—... No. No he podido comunicarme con él y es extraño."

Kido ya llevaba unos cuantos días sin saber nada de Fudou. Pero, nada de nada.

Y era extraño debido a que, usualmente, mantenían el contacto con pequeños y breves correos entre sí después de haber separado sus caminos a mitad de la universidad, luego de que él hubiera tomado la difícil decisión de estudiar fuera del país al terminar su cuarto semestre.

La cara que pusieron tanto Haruna como Endou ante su respuesta, lo alertó. No había hecho todavía ninguna mención de más sobre el motivo de que le pareciera extraño porque esa situación que tenía con Fudou le era demasiado personal como para comentarla con Endou y, aunque sabía que su hermana tenía cierta noción sobre lo que le pasaba a él desde que Fudou estableció aquel límite en su relación, su expresión tan preocupada por él lo perturbó.

"—¿Qué están-... ¿Saben algo que yo no sepa?"

En ese momento, Haruna volvió a mirar a Endou con reproche antes de estirar su mano para tomar el periódico y acercarse para tendérselo a él, cambiando de nuevo de expresión.

"—Esta mañana Aki vino acompañando a Tenma y nos mostró en el periódico la noticia. Parece ser que ocurrió hace ya unos días... creo que no te has podido comunicar con Fudou en un tiempo, ¿verdad? Es probable que sea por... "

Kido suspira. Entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca.

—No creo que eso le agrade. Antes de que se alegre se molestará en cuanto me vea ahí; nunca hacemos esta clase de cosas...

Además, después de su primer año de estudio en el extranjero, también se enteró de que Fudou acabó por truncar sus propios estudios que llevaba en la misma carrera que él.

Kido realmente no supo nunca nada acerca de sus motivos, ni tenía muy claro lo que a continuación él decidió hacer; pero, tras esa decisión, Fudou no sólo había acabado con sus posibilidades de mantener la buena relación que habían establecido desde el comienzo de la preparatoria, también había puesto un límite para sus conversaciones y estas, de por sí escasas, comenzaron a ser cada vez menos relevantes (al menos, Kido intentó que no lo fueran tanto; pero la verdad era que después de tantos años acompañado de él, se le hizo muy difícil no darles la importancia que les dio, por más banal que fuera el contenido de estas).

—... Ambos sabemos cómo es Fudou. Es probable que nunca te pida que vayas con él por más mal que esté —Endou se detiene, y Kido no puede hacer más que darle la razón, cosa que anima a su antiguo capitán a continuar: —Yo he visto cómo es que se han llevado desde que estuvimos juntos en el FFI, para él eres muy importante, ¡quizá te necesite más de lo que parece!

Kido sonríe con ironía. —No, él no me...

Se sorprende de pronto al ver en su celular la luz de un mensaje entrante hacerlo parpadear. En la pantalla puede leer al remitente y se abalanza a abrir su teléfono, de manera graciosamente literal.

Pasa rápidamente los ojos por cada línea del mensaje.

Es Fudou; obviando por completo el hecho de que en su último mensaje había dejado a Kido en una conversación a medias; pidiéndole discretamente ser su compañero de tragos dentro de unas horas y... haciendo mención de detestar usar ropa muy elegante mientras que a él no parecía que le molestase usarla de diario.

Se toma un tiempo jugueteando con las teclas, pensando en qué y cómo responder. Quizá debía mantener en silencio que sabía de lo acontecido...

Pero acepta. Y en su mensaje breve responde que tiene el día libre y... que a él no le molestaba usar trajes porque estaba habituado a vestirlos.

... Así como lo estaba a leer el periódico.

Incluso así, ninguno de los dos da indicios de que haya pasado algo. Algo, _no casual._

—Endou, ¿seguro que no te molesta que-

Kido se ve obligado a detenerse cuando la mirada preocupada de Endou se muestra furibunda, como pocas veces se la había llegado a ver.

Y en el repentino silencio formado, se siente una tensión extraña...

Entonces, Endou sonríe enormemente.

—¡Qué va, Kido! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme cuando yo te insistí tanto?

Kido se toma unos segundos antes de sonreír también. Un poco más discreto.

—Gracias, Endou.

Y ya iba retirándose, cuando.

—Ah, pero, Kido...

Se regresa a ver a Endou, que habla con seriedad.

—Asegúrate de recordarle que no está solo, ¿si?

Kido, entonces, sonríe.

Endou siempre se había preocupado por todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, incluso cuando fueran así de descorteces y pedantes como Fudou había llegado a ser con él. Porque había sido su capitán o qué sabía él, pero Endou de verdad no quería que Fudou se sintiera abandonado.

—Claro.


End file.
